


Christmas Lights

by Tonicheryltopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Soft Toni Topaz, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicheryltopaz/pseuds/Tonicheryltopaz
Summary: Cheryl and Toni start to decorate Thistlehouse for Christmas. Cheryl is torn between letting go of past traditions and creating new traditions with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This little one shot was inspired by a small tiff I had with my SO last night while putting up the Christmas tree. Putting up lights is my least favorite part and doing it made me a lot more angry than it should have lol. So enjoy. A couple things. There is no corpse in this world. Jason is dead, Clifford is dead, and Penelope is gone. The Blossom parents are the worst, but those are really the only things to keep in mind. Enjoy. Talk to me or follow me on Twitter @Tonicheryltopaz, I really enjoy talking to y'all. I know I am new to this but I appreciate everyone's kind words as I navigate and try to improve my writing. Have a good week! Also sorry if there are typos, I try to keep them to a minimum.

Cheryl stirred awake on the morning after Thanksgiving brimming with excitement. It was officially the Christmas Season, her favorite time of year. She was ecstatic to share another holiday with her girlfriend, Toni Topaz, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. After all the food they had consumed last night and the after dinner activities the two had partaken in, Cheryl knew that Toni would be asleep for another couple hours. It gave her just enough time to empty the attic of all the Christmas decorations they would need for the day.

Cheryl carefully lifted Toni’s arm off her stomach and stretched her limbs, enjoying the popping sound. Her brown eyes gazed out the window of her bedroom. Her lips, bare of her signature red lipstick, curled into a smile as she saw snowflakes dusting the grounds of Thistlehouse. “Perfect.” she whispered to herself as she wrapped her pale body into a red, silk robe. She padded out of the room and down the hallway to the door that lead to the attic.

She entered the dusty room and her eyes immediately began searching for the boxes marked ‘Christmas’. She knew Toni would scold her later for not waiting for her to help. God Bless Toni and her chivalry, but Cheryl was impatient sometimes. She quickly began sliding the boxes she needed towards the stairs and formed a small pile. “That should do it.” she said as she began her trek down the stairs. She finally got all the boxes down to the foyer when she heard a stirring from the bedroom. She smiled as she saw her pink haired girlfriend yawning and walking down the stairs.

“Good morning my love.” Cheryl said as she greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

“Good morning baby...what is all this?” Toni said as she looked at the pile of boxes.

“Christmas stuff, I want to start decorating today.” Cheryl responded, grinning proudly at the decorations.

“Babe, I wish you would’ve waited for me. You know I would’ve carried these all down for you.” Toni said softly to her girlfriend, placing a hand affectionately on her cheek.

“I know T.T. and that is exactly why I did it. You needed your rest, plus I will need all your energy to help me put everything up.” Cheryl announced as she began opening the boxes.

“What can I do?” Toni asked, eyeing her girlfriend and smiling at the excitement radiating off of her.

“You T.T. can make us some coffee. I did leave one thing for you to carry, if you don’t mind.” Cheryl said sweetly.

Toni cocked an eyebrow in question.

“The tree, it is still up there. It is wrapped in plastic, you can’t miss it.” Cheryl said happily.

“You got it, be right back.” Toni smiled as she jogged back up the stairs to fetch the tree.

Cheryl began taking out garland, ribbons, bows, and lights. She was extra careful as she pulled out the strands of lights. They were the large, glass bulbs, antiques. The lights were older than Cheryl. They were gifted to her from Nana Rose, who had them on her Christmas tree when she was growing up. Cheryl smiled fondly as she ran the pads of her finger over the delicate glass of the bulbs. She opened the next box and the sight before her had her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

The stockings. Red and embroidered with the name of each Blossom. On the top of the stack was Jason’s. Cheryl held it up in front of her face, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she clutched the stocking to her chest, hugging it desperately. “I miss you JJ.” she murmured as she hugged it close. She set it to the side as she pulled out her stocking, tossing Penelope's and Clifford's to the side, making a mental note to dispose of those this year. She had forgotten to last year. Her frown quickly turned into a smile when she spotted the purple fabric laying at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and held it up like she had Jason’s. A purple stocking, looking just like the red ones, but better. Better because of the name stitched across the top.  _ Antoinette _ . Last year Cheryl had gifted Toni her own stocking, insisting on putting her full name on it, much to Toni’s dismay.

Cheryl remembers Toni opening it and tears immediately spilling from her brown eyes. “I’ve never had my own before.” she had told the redhead as she cried into her shoulder.

Cheryl skipped over to the fireplace as she hung her and Toni’s stockings next to each other. She hung Jason’s as well, knowing Toni would not mind it one bit. Toni knew how important keeping the memory of Jason alive was to her girlfriend.

“Got the tree.” Toni announced as she made her way into the living room. 

“Great, just put it right over here.” Cheryl pointed as she eyed her girlfriend. She had sweat on her brow and her toned arms were exposed by her tank top.

Toni placed the tree on the ground and looked towards the red head. She smiled when she saw the stockings lined behind her. “Awww babe.”

Cheryl grinned and pulled Toni in for a warm embrace. “Purple and red, the best combination.” she said as the pair looked affectionately towards the stockings.

“Indeed it is babe.” Toni agreed as she planted a kiss onto Cheryl’s plump lips. “So what is next on the list?”

Cheryl hummed in thought. “Well I will start setting up and prepping the tree if you want to work on untangling the lights?”

Toni nodded and plopped herself down on the floor next to the long strands of lights.

“Be careful T.T., those are as old as Nana Rose, they’re very fragile.” Cheryl warned.

“Got it babe.” Toni responded as her nimble fingers began working on the mess of wire in front of her.

Cheryl laughed lightly as she watched Toni work on the lights, tongue poking through her lips with concentration. A groan of frustration left her girlfriend every few moments causing Cheryl to cover her mouth to stop the laughter.

“Everything okay over there?” Cheryl asked with a giggle.

“Umm..yeah, everything is great, almost ready.” Toni responded. 

Cheryl made her way over to her girlfriend and sat down next to here, admiring what she had already accomplished. “Looks great! These were tangled beyond repair until your magical hands got to them.” 

Toni face flushed red. “Cheryl…” she said through clenched teeth and a smile. 

Cheryl kissed her in response, pulling back to admire the blush she had caused.

“And what about your magical hands…?” Toni asked, bringing her lips down to Cheryl’s neck and sucking lightly.

“Mmmm….Toni...as much as I would love for this continue, we have much more work to do.” Cheryl said, gently pushing back Toni by the shoulders. “At least help me string these lights on and then we can take a short intermission.” she promised.

Toni placed one more firm kiss to Cheryl’s lips and nodded in agreement.

Cheryl extended her pale hand to a tanned one to help her girlfriend off the ground. She lead her over to the tree, which hovered over the both of them.

Toni cleared her throat. “Ummm...babe? This thing is like 7 foot tall”

Cheryl slid a foot stool over to Toni that she had been standing on earlier. “You can get up here and do the top, just pass them down to me as we get lower.” the redhead instructed. 

Toni took the first strand of lights and climbed on top of the foot stool to start. She took her time looping the lights around the tree, making sure they covered as much space as possible. 

Cheryl watched in admiration as Toni strung the lights. She was overwhelmed with joy that she had this girl to share the holidays with. A girl that was willing to do anything for her happiness. There was a million things Toni could probably be doing on a Friday after Thanksgiving but she was here with Cheryl. And Cheryl knew deep down that this is the only place that they both want to be.

“Cheryl? I am going to hand them down you ready?” Toni asked, breaking Cheryl out of her blissful thoughts.

“Ready.” she responded, reaching up to grab them for her girlfriend.

They steadily made their way down the tree, weaving expertly between each branch. As the tree widened at the base, it got more difficult to wrap their arms around to each other. “Toni I am going to pass them.” Cheryl mumbled into a branch as she strained to hand them off to her girlfriend.

“Okay.” Toni responded, reaching her hand around to find her girlfriends. She felt the wire and went to grab it but it slipped from her fingers, plummeting down towards the ground and landing with a crack. “Fuck.” she mumbled.

Cheryl stopped, frozen in place. “Toni?” she asked through clenched teeth. “Toni..please don’t tell me that was one of the lights.”

Toni swallowed thickly before answering her girlfriend. “Ummm...maybe?”

Cheryl closed her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. She was working on not flying off the handle at minor inconveniences. But this wasn’t minor. These were her favorite lights. Lights passed down to her by the only Blossom that slightly cared for her, besides her brother of course. “I told you I was passing them Toni.” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “How could you let them fall?”

“I know babe, I am so sorry. I thought I had them.” Toni said, as she crawled under the tree to fetch the strand she had dropped. Her heart fell immediately when she saw the shattered bulb. She knew how it worked. If one bulb was out, the whole strand was done for. She handed the strand up towards Cheryl for her to investigate.

Cheryl’s clenched her jaw when she saw the damage. She was doing her best not to go off on her girlfriend right now. She dug her nails into her palm as she gripped the wire in the other.

“Cheryl...I am so sorry.” Toni said softly as she watched her girlfriend’s face fall.

“These were passed down from Nana Rose…” her voice drifted off.

“I know Cheryl...I know she is going to be dropped off here from the nursing home this year and you wanted this perfect.. I am so sorry. I am an idiot, I should have paid more attention.” Toni’s voice cracking.

Cheryl closed her eyes again, doing everything she could to block the tears. “It’s...it’s okay Toni. Accidents happen. We can go to the store tomorrow and get some new lights.” she blinked the tears away rapidly and laid the wire on the ground as she began walking out of the room. 

“Cheryl? Where are you going?” Toni asked, concern laced in her voice.

“I need a moment alone Toni, please. Maybe a nap.” she mumbled as she made her way up the stairs to the bedroom, not wanting to completely lose it on the pink haired girl.

Toni’s shoulders sagged in defeat as she watched her girlfriend climb the stairs. Her robe trailing behind her.

**** 

Cheryl got up to the bedroom and closed the door firmly. She turned her back against it and slid down, her face falling into her palms. She didn’t know why she was so upset about some stupid lights, but she was. She didn’t like for things to change. She didn’t like things to veer from tradition. It was rare that Cheryl cherished anything belonging to her family, but those lights were one of the few things. She felt even worse that she iced Toni out. She knew the girl didn’t mean for this to happen. She huffed as she made her way over to the bed, hoping a nap would help her. She crawled under the silk sheets and embraced the warmth they provided. As soon as she was about to drift off to sleep she heard the familiar rumble of Toni’s motorcycle. Cheryl jumped up and ran to the window, just in time to see Toni riding off the grounds.

Cheryl felt tears burn her eyes. Why did Toni leave? She had refrained herself better than she usually does. She only slightly reprimanded the pink haired girl. Cheryl saw the remorse in Toni’s eyes the second that bulb shattered. She knew Toni would never intentionally hurt her. Cheryl grabbed her phone to call the girl and beg her to come back, but she knew she wouldn’t answer her phone while on the bike. She paced around the room, her body aching with worry. Where was Toni going? She would jump in her red car and speed after her but she didn’t know which way to go.

Cheryl made her way downstairs to make herself some tea to calm down. She sauntered to the kitchen and grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard and put the kettle on the stove. She tapped her nails on the ceramic cup as she waited for the water to heat up. She could not get her mind off the stupid lights. She thought about how Christmas was the only time she would catch a fleeting glimpse of a smile on her mother’s stoic face. It was the only time her family would sit together in one room without harsh words or menacing gazes. Her and Jason would sit under the tree together staring up at the twinkling lights, shaking the gift boxes, and giggling when they tried to guess what was inside.

The tea kettle whistled at Cheryl, and she attended to it, pouring the hot liquid over the tea bag. She carried the steaming cup into the living room. She blew on the hot liquid absentmindedly as her eyes scanned the room. She spotted the stockings she had hung on the mantle earlier and she felt tears sting her eyes once again.  _ Antoinette. _ Stitched in white on the purple fabric. Cheryl had Toni now. She had someone who always smiled at her, not just on one day out of the year. She had someone to sit under the tree with, lights or no lights. She had someone to giggle with, someone to shake gift boxes with. She had something better than tradition. She had a future. She had the opportunity to invent new traditions. Traditions that were for her and Toni. She cried harder at the thought. She had been so caught up in the nostalgia of it all. 

Cheryl glanced at the clock. Three hours. Toni had been gone for three hours. Cheryl’s tea was long drank. The boxes of decorations completely emptied. The sun setting. She looked at her phone, no notifications. Where was she? And then, the rumble in the distance. She heard it. She knew it. The redhead ran to the front door, swinging it open with enthusiasm. She ran barefoot out onto the snow to greet her girlfriend.

The bike came to a stop as Toni hopped off, removing her helmet and letting her pink hair fall down her shoulders. 

“Cheryl? What are you doing out here? It is freezing babe.” Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand to guide her inside.

“Toni...I…I am so sorry for how I acted earlier.” Cheryl whimpered.

Toni scrunched her face in confusion.”Don’t be sorry. You were upset. I totally get that, you just needed a moment to yourself.”

“But..you left for hours..I didn’t know where you want.” Cheryl said squeezing Toni’s tanned hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would end up taking as long as it did. I ended up having to go to Greendale.” she explained.

Cheryl titled her hand to the side. “Greendale...for what?”

“For this.” Toni said pulling a small box out of her pocket and placing it in Cheryl’s pale hand.

Cheryl eyed the box suspiciously. It was so small, it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. A little cardboard cube. She popped the top open and gasped in shock. “Toni...how…?” She grasped the fragile glass between her fingers and lifted it gently as she examined it. A small delicate bulb. A perfect match for the one that shattered.

Toni looked down at her boots bashfully. “I did some research..called Nana Rose. Turns out she’s broken quite a few bulbs in her day. There’s a little shop in Greendale, they sell stuff like this..they happened to have some in stock. Apparently they are the only place in the area that carries stuff this old.”

Cheryl placed the bulb back in the box and walked over to her girlfriend. She placed her hands on either side of Toni’s face. “You are too pure for this world Toni Topaz...I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“I would do anything for you.” she breathed, her cheeks expanding with a smile as she gazed upon her girlfriends face. “It is all worth it to see that smile.”

Cheryl placed a delicate kiss to Toni’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Toni answered without hesitation. “Let’s see if this puppy works shall we?”

Cheryl nodded eagerly as she took the box over towards the abandoned strand from earlier. She carefully removed the bulb and twisted it into the base. She finished draping the lights onto the base of the tree and plugged the outlet into the wall. She watched as the whole tree came to life. It lit up the room beautifully. Cheryl looked over at her girlfriend, her caramel skin glowing. “They’re so bright...so beautiful.” Cheryl praised as she looked at the tree in fascination.

Toni nodded in agreement, slipping an arm around Cheryl’s waist and pulling her close.

“Just like our future.” Cheryl added, kissing her girlfriend’s lips.

Toni’s mouth curved into a smile. “That’s so cheesy baby. But so true. We have a bright future ahead of us. I can’t wait to spend every Christmas with you.”

Cheryl hummed in agreement, kissing Toni deeply.


End file.
